Until the day I die
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: "Why'd you do it?" "I'd do anything to keep you safe." Song Fic. RobinXZatanna/ Robtanna T for blood.


**Okay so this is my second Romance and my first song fic. It's a really long song so I skipped some parts. Anyway the song is "Until the day I die" By Story of the year. **

**I don't own Young Justice or brownies. :'( **

**Paring: RobinXZatanna/ Robtanna**

* * *

><p><strong>Until the day I die<strong>

**Bludhaven**

**Until the day I die…**

**I'll spill my heart for you…**

**For you…**

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you…**

Robin and Zatanna were parried together on this mission. Everyone on the team had their own missions in different cities. But sense Bludhaven was almost worse than Gotham they needed to send two people there. Robin looked at Zatanna; she had lost her father not to long before this mission. And Batman had promised to take care of her. He wasn't the only one. Robin had promised himself he would keep her safe until the day he died. He wouldn't ever let her get harmed.

**As years go by I race the clock with you**

**And if you died right now **

**You know that I'd die too!**

**I'd die too…**

Years before Robin had lost his parents to a fateful accident- no murder. He had become Robin to prevent anyone else from going through that pain. And he had failed Zatanna. Zatanna hit him in the elbow knocking him out of his thoughts.

"There are our guys," she whispered, pointing towards a couple of men that were running down the street.

"Right, let's go," Robin replied nervously, he wished he had been pared up with anyone but Zatanna. He just hoped she didn't get hurt.

**You remind me of the times **

**When I knew who I was **

**But still the second hand will **

**Catch us**

**Like it always does…**

Robin tried to push down the fact that he wasn't the same Dick Grayson anymore. He was just hoping that Zatanna wouldn't end up like him. He didn't even remember him old self much anymore. But near Zatanna reminded him of whom he once was. She was his light. He didn't want to lose her, like he lost his parents.

**We'll make the same mistakes**

**I'll take the fall for you**

**I hope you need this now**

'**Cause I know I still do…**

One of the men looked at Zatanna and Robin, seeing them follow them. The man shouted to the others, each man turned his head seeing the two superheroes following them. One pointed his gun at Zatanna and pulled the trigger.

"ZATANNA!" Robin jumped in front of her as the bullet collided with his chest.

"Robin!"

**Until the day I die!**

**I'll spill my heart for you!**

**Until the day I die!**

**I'll spill my heart for YOU!**

"Robin!" Zatanna ran over to where he lay on the sidewalk. "Robin, no, no, NO!"

"It's okay Zee," Robin reassured.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I'd do anything to keep you safe."

**Should I bite my tongue? **

**Till blood soaks my shirt**

**We'll never fall apart **

**Tell me why this hurts so much…**

Zatanna had tears in her eyes, blood was pouring out of Robin's wound. His eyes were shut painfully.

"It's okay Zee, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that promise Boy Wonder."She grabbed his gloved hand and placed it on her face. "You better not leave me." She said as tears fell down her face.

**My hands are at your throat and**

**I think that I hate you**

**But still we say "Remember when?"**

**Just like we always do…**

**Just like we always do!**

Zatanna had called for help, but none had arrived yet. She was trying to keep the Boy Wonder awake now. Trying to keep him from dying.

"Hey Robin, you remember when we first met? You know when M'Gann was introducing herself when you quickly ran up and said your name instead?"

Robin let out a weak version of his cackle. "I remember that well."

**Until the day I die…**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

**For you…**

**Until the day I die!**

**I'll spill my heart for you!**

**Until the day I DIE!**

Zatanna could see the Bioship in site. Robin was going to be okay. Everything would be fine. She let a few tears of joy fall down her face. Robin's eyes were closing, "Zee, I need to tell you something." Robin said weakly.

"Anything," She replied as she watched him.

"I love you Zee."

Zatanna's eyes widened but she quickly shook it off and ran a hand through Robin's hair. "I love you too, Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for fluffy endings!<strong>


End file.
